


Here Without You

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you lose someone you love, but never told, it can be hard. For a Time Lord, it’s much harder. Song- Here Without You by 3 Doors Down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Without You

**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same**

 

When The Doctor first met Sarah Jane in his Third regeneration, he thought she was absolutely perfect in every way.

From the way she smiled to the way she helped him, just thinking of the budding journalist made both his hearts flutter with utter contentment.

Right now, The Doctor was in his Eleventh regeneration and currently dreaming of his Sarah Jane.

 

**But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

 

The Doctor sighed in his sleep, dreaming of Sarah Jane being in his arms, forever, just her and him, the way it should have been.

 

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time**

 

This wasn't the first time he'd dreamt about Sarah, he has sometimes dreamt about her when he least expected it.

Sometimes he didn't mind it, but most times he wished it was real.

 

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah**

 

If he was awake and Amy & Rory weren't down the hall, he would probably be crying over the fact she wasn't there to be with him like he desired.

He just wished it was just him and her, just like the old days.

 

**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah**

 

The Doctor flipped the switches and controls to fly the TARDIS away from Midnight where he had left Amy and Rory for their honeymoon.

He was halfway to a planet which he was going to spend some time on when the TARDIS suddenly threw him around the room and knocked him out cold.

When he woke up, he was in a place called the Crimson Wasteland, the TARDIS was gone and the only thing he could possibly repair was a vortex manipulator in it's real form.

 

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time**

 

When The Doctor first teleported though Clyde's body using Artron energy that Clyde got from The Doctor's last appearance, he expected Sarah Jane to be there (since when Clyde was somewhere, Sarah Jane was almost always behind him) and she was.

 

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me**

 

As soon as she recognized him, The Doctor's hearts fluttered again like so many years ago.

He might have looked younger, but Sarah Jane was one of the only people that could recognize him in any form because in his eyes, she was just that brilliant.

 

**Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa**

 

When they drove The Shansheeth off together with the kids, Jo and her grandson, The Doctor felt proud of Sarah Jane, just as he always did.

When he took the kids, Jo and Sarah Jane home, he felt saddened that she had to leave again and not stay.

The Doctor held Sarah Jane in his arms as they said goodbye, he was half tempted to ask her to stay, but he knew he couldn't do that, no matter how much his hearts yearned for it.

She had family here, she had Luke to take care of her with the others and K-9 as well.

As he teleported away in the TARDIS, he couldn't help but feel a sort of numbness inside, as if something was going to happen to Sarah Jane.

But, she would fight it and win as she always did... Or so he hoped....

 

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time**

 

The Doctor stood keeling in front of a white granite gravestone, eyes pouring out tears upon his face, suit and on the freshly dug ground beneath him.

He had come too late to save her, she passed with no pain so he heard.

The Doctor tried to compose himself every few minutes to say something to the stone, but every time he tried, new tears begin anew.

Finally, he manged to compose himself long enough to say a few words, ones he had not told Sarah Jane and regretted not doing so in the time he had her.

 

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh**

 

"Oh Sarah Jane.., what will i do without you?, you were always there for me when i came to you, back when i was younger and you were with me, you always held me up when something happened."

 

The Doctor started crying again as he put down a white rose and said his last words.

 

"Oh Sarah Jane, i never told you this and i should have, a long time ago, before Rose and Donna came along, before River Song and every other companion that stole my hearts. You were the first one to steal my hearts and make them yours. Every time i left you, i tried not to turn around and steal you back again."

 

One tear fell down as The Doctor stood up and faced the stone once more.

 

"Sarah Jane, i never told you this and now i can't because you're gone, but i love you Sarah Jane Smith and i always will remember the times we had together."

"Goodbye my Sarah Jane, i might be here without you, but you'll always be in my dreams."


End file.
